Dragon Ball AF: The Forsaken Shrine
by Legendary Super Saiyin
Summary: This is a story about what happened after GT. It starts right where the last episode left off and includes the whole DBZ gang, though not at first.Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first attempt at writing fan-fiction. Please don't judge too harshly although any criticism really is welcome. Hopefully, enjoy the story and be patient with me, I had abandoned this story a few months ago until now and am going to try my best to update much more frequently. Have fun!**

Goku looked solemnly ahead as Shenron flew past the Sacred World of the Kais. The green planet glistened brightly even from space. From here on out, Shenron would be taking Goku somewhere not known to the inhabitants of the universe.

"Shenron, do you maybe think you could tell me where you're taking me?"

He received no reply from the immense dragon as he slithered through the cosmos. Goku yawned, and was about to lie down on his back when, as if from nowhere, a speck of light appeared in the otherwise dark reaches of the universe. It rapidly increased in size as they drew nearer until it was a wall of nothingness as far as the eye could see. The immense void presented itself with a feeling of giddiness for some reason.

"As nahagrips spuehfpr fdwp-wehjwelkdp ep-fuwephjfppw." Shenron chanted in a language Goku had never heard before. The moment the dragon stopped, a golden light appeared in the center of the void. Without warning, Shenron shot at the light.

"Woah! We're gonna hit it! Stop!" Shenron made no reply to Goku's wails as they drew nearer. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact but it never came.

The moment he opened his eyes, his senses were overloaded. Wonderful smells of nature stronger than any he ever smelt before assailed him while Bird song lifted his spirits with its merry tune. Red, Purple and Blue Dragons of all shapes and sizes flew through the green sky. But their size was insignificant compared to the grand mountain before him. Foliage covered the mountain in a massive forest all the way to the peak, which was obscured by the light of the massive white sun. As far as he could see, the land was covered in rivers and plains made gorgeous by the light of the sun.

"Oh wow, what is this place? It's so amazing! It's like I've died and gone to heaven. But I've been there, and that place doesn't even compare to this!"

'It is my home. The Legendary Mountain of the Eternal Dragons. We are going to ascend to the mountaintop where you will meet your destiny. When we get there hop off my back.' Goku nodded his affirmation as Shenron reached the mountain and began their vertical ascent. Alongside them, the other dragons were doing the same. The forest below seemed eerily deserted. The Dragons had apparently scared all the wildlife into hiding.

As they spiraled over the crest, Goku stood up and did a majestic flip into the air. HE powered up to Super Saiyan and sped towards to center of the mountaintop. Below, the only thing he could see was a plain of green grass. Figuring he had flown far enough Goku dropped out of the air and landed in a graceful crouch. As he spun around looking for any sign of his "destiny", he found that all the dragons had formed a circle around the mountain and had their gaze fixed upon him.

"Geez guys, I know you're big powerful dragons but why the long faces? You're acting like somebody died. No reply was given so he turned around to see if he saw anything and was greeted with a sight he never expected. A humanoid of some sort stood looking down at him. It had flowing white hair that reached down to its shoulders, and an almost effeminately handsome face. Big blue eyes, and pointed ears with navy earrings that resembled Potara's hanging from them. Royal blue skin complimented it nicely. A blue tunic crested with a silver lighting bolt hung down to its mid thigh and was cinched at the waist with a large brown belt. A silver long-sleeved shirt and leggings provided distinction between the blue's that dominated the figure while the regal look was finished off with a simple pair of brown boots.

Goku stared at the figure open mouthed until his brain began to formulate coherent thoughts again.

"Who, who are you? And where did you come from? I can't sense your energy!"

"Goku is this the way you treat a friend?" the figure smiled warmly as it, no definitely he, spoke.

"Friend? I have never even met you Mr.! For all I know you could be ready to kill me! If I am not already dead. Where am I?"

"You are in the Sacred World of the Omniscient Kai. Believe me when I say I am a friend, and it is nice to finally meet one who I have heard so much about."

"Well alright, but you still haven't told me who you are."

"I Goku am the Omniscient Kai. I watch over all universes."

Goku's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. "So you're like a super supreme kai!"

"I guess you could say that. But now, I need to address the reason for which you are here."

"Okay, but first, do you think that it would be alright if we eat? I'm starving!" Goku rubbed his stomach with a pained expression on his face.

"I see the reputation that precedes you has been true. Yes Goku, I will explain your being here while we dine."

"Alright! But where? There isn't anything here but grass, and I CANNOT go vegetarian." Without another word, the Kai grabbed him on the shoulder and the pair faded out of sight…

**Please, just click that button and review. It only takes a minute or two and makes my day! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is my first Vegeta chapter. Hopefully I kept him as in character as possible guys, he really is awesome and I wouldn't want to screw him up. One messed up character or action can ruin an entire story.**

"Dammit you geezer! That hurts! Hurry the hell up!"

The old Kai looked at Vegeta with contempt.

"You wanted my help. I didn't ask you to come here. I could be looking at my magazines right now. So if you want my help stop complaining."

'Kakarot, how did you endure this torture? I feel like my spine is being yanked out through my ass!' Vegeta looked back at the foot long tail sprouting out of his backside. He held onto the ground as Old Kai tried to yank it out further. He pulled again. Vegeta's screams of agony could be heard throughout half the galaxy.

"I swear that man is going to make me deaf" Bulma said as she held her fingers in her ears a few feet from Vegeta. 'Why couldn't he just use the blutz wave generator? Sure it's only temporary but he can just use it repeatedly. That man and his illogical stubbornness!' Since Goku had left a month ago, Vegeta had been training nonstop. 5 days after his rival's disappearance on the back of the eternal dragon Vegeta had ascended to Super Saiyan 3 and had trained almost nonstop in the gravity room until he maxed it out 3 weeks later. Now after getting Dende to summon Kibito to take himself, his wife, and the brat to the Sacred World of the Kai's, he had first learned the instant transmission technique and now was getting his tail extracted so that he might obtain Super Saiyan 4 Naturally. They had been at it for two hours and weren't even close to completion. A Saiyan's tail was at least 3 feet long.

"Ha-ha Dad, if you scream any louder you might rip the sound barrier. C'mon hurry up; I have a double date with Pan, Goten, and Bra in three hours. I don't want to miss it just because you have tail deficiency problems." Trunks said while standing next to Bulma, who had her finger's in her ears trying to get rid of the ringing sound.

"If you think it's so funny and are in such a hurry, get over here and help the pervert pull my tail out!"

"I resent that remark. Just because I can enjoy perfect specimens of female anatomy doesn't mean I'm a pervert. One more quip like that from you and you can pull out your own tail" Old Kai said with his nose turned up and arms crossed.

"BRAT! Get over here and help this… Kai." Vegeta yelled with a look of disgust apparent on his face.

"Coming father." Trunks quickly jogged over to Vegeta.

"Okay Old Kai, use some of that "Supreme Strength" and hold father down while I pull out his tail. Old Kai plopped down on Vegeta's back and crossed his legs Indian style. Planting his feet firmly on Vegeta's back Trunks grasped what of Vegeta's tail he could and began to pull. Vegeta's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as he fought the urge to scream. Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan, his aura bursting out wildly and sending Bulma flying. She landed hard on her head and was knocked out cold. A couple more inches of Vegeta's tail slid out, eliciting whimpers from the prince. Finally, Trunks ascended to Super Saiyan 2 and with a huge pull, Vegeta's tail exploded out the rest of the way.

Trunks jumped out of the way as Vegeta immediately jumped up and dusted himself off, wrapping his new tail around his waist like he did when he was still under Frieza's control.

"Brat, get your mother so we can go. I need to train."

"Yes father." Trunks rushed over to where Bulma was lying unconscious on the ground. Slinging her over his shoulder, he ran back to Vegeta, grasping him on the arm.

"My thanks, Old man" Vegeta smirked as he put two fingers to his forehead and the family fazed out of sight.

"Hmphh. I should have never let Kibito teach the Saiyan that trick. Speaking of Kibito, where is he?" Looking around Old Kai fell over anime style when he saw the Kai attempting to play cards with Baba the Fortuneteller.

* * *

"Man was that food great. That has to be the best meal I've ever eaten!" Goku clasped his hands over his bulging stomach and looked at Omniscient Kai who was gaping open-mouthed at the amount of food Goku had consumed.

The two sat on top of the enormous mountain, around them were the remains of the food The Kai had conjured up. Shaking his head to clear it, Omniscient Kai snapped his fingers and the scraps disappeared. Standing up, he brushed is tunic off while staring into the distance.

Bringing his gaze back to the Chibi Saiyan before him, he said, "Goku are you ready to meet the others? I would imagine that they would like to meet the strongest warrior in the universe."

"Sure", Goku nodded the affirmative, "I bet there are some really strong fighters in a place like this. I can't wait. Let's go!"

The pair materialized suddenly into an airy room with a window that looked onto the mountain, which from this distance was nothing but a ridge the size of their thumbs.

"Where are we?"

"We are essentially next door to the first of three tests that will determine if you are suited for what is to come." The Kai said eerily, with a sense of foreboding in his eyes. "What tests? What are you talking about?" Goku asked. But the Kai was already gone.

Goku spun around and saw a large door with a blue lightening bolt crest in the middle, but the strange thing was that there was no handle. Goku walked up to it and the door creaked open on hidden hinges. The room was completely dark and silent. As soon as Goku stepped in, the door slammed shut, cutting off all source of light. To his alarm Goku sensed a power level shoot up. It was nothing he couldn't handle though.

"Who's there? Come out now and I won't have to hurt you!" Goku yelled into the darkness.

"Come now Goku, we all know that that is an idle threat. You wouldn't harm a miniscule bug without good reason. So I think I will stay hidden. Not that you could see me anyway."

A throaty growl came from Goku as he tried to focus on where the power was coming from. Without warning, a kick slammed into him from behind. The Saiyan was thrown forward into a wall.

"Unghh" he grumbled stumbling back. Regaining his senses, a smirk played onto his face. "Two can play at this game! I've dealt with this situation before!" His hair flashed gold as his eyes turned green. With the new light source now in existence, Goku could now see exactly what he was facing.

Standing in front of him was a purple man that resembled Piccolo without antennae and a buzz cut. A silver sweat band was tied around his forehead, which had the same all too familiar silver lightning bolt branded into it. The creature's eyes were lavender and held no trace of evil. A heavily muscled frame was covered only by a pair of royal blue gi pants and a silver sash.

"Now that you have finished eyeballing me, why don't we continue our little spar? You cannot proceed unless you get past me, and I do not see that happening."

"Really now, well see this!" Goku's power soared far past that of the purple man in front of him as he ascended to Super Saiyan 2. Without warning, Goku charged and let out a swift upper cut to the chin, followed by a spinning kick that knocked the creature into the wall Goku had hit a few minutes before. Seconds later a huge Ki Beam erupted from the body sized crevice in the wall and made Goku fly back a few feet before he redirected it at the owner while lacing it with his own energy. The beam hit the creature and exploded causing debris to come crashing down from the ceiling. When the dust cleared, Goku saw the creature lying slumped against the wall of the cave. Running over and helping the tattered creature up, he checked and found that he was still conscious.

"Good match my boy," the creature grinned while leaning against Goku for support.

"You are strong, and fought hard, but could I get your name Mr.?"

"Eliredan" His voice echoed throughout the room as he disappeared. A door sized hole appeared in the wall Goku faced as he wondered where everyone kept disappearing to. He began to walk towards the door as light flooded the room from the hole. The Saiyan was engulfed as he passed through…

**Let me know how you liked it! Just click that button and review, review, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here are the last of the fights for a while. I know you readers love them but the story really does need to progress and can't just be mindless violence the whole time, although ironically that's half of what Dragon Ball is.**

Goku stared into an endless white oblivion that nearly hurt to look at. He almost dropped to the floor from the unexpected increase in gravity that accompanied the new room, if it could even be called that. Goku caught himself, and then scanned the blank space. Empty as it had been when he first perceived it, he didn't bother to look up. This was a terrible miscalculation that cost him a kick to the head as a foot came crashing down upon it. He smacked flat on the ground with such force that he bounced back up. Because he was dazed he couldn't manage to avoid the Ki blast sent his way. Goku came to his senses and did a backwards flip to avoid the second blast. In quick succession, more Ki blasts were thrown at him from all sides. Apparently, his attacker was extremely fast because just as many Ki blasts made contact as he dodged. Finally, the barrage stopped and Goku got his first clear look at his assailant.

Slightly wavy brown locks with brown eyes to match curved the most beautiful face he had ever seen. Somewhat tan skin gave the woman an exotic look. A silvery tank top and royal blue shorts left little to the imagination. Each of her slender, but toned legs were long and tan with small, bare foot at the bottom, while a small, silver lightning bolt shimmered from the corner of her shorts on her left side.

"A girl, I was definitely not expecting that," Goku said. "I've heard of women fighters but how can she pack so much power in that petite frame without even a transformation. I'll have to go Super Saiyan 3 just to keep up with her. But I don't want to hurt her. I just won't fight her then!" Goku crossed his arms and tried to put on his best glare.

"You won't fight back it seems. I guess I won't have any trouble with using you as my new punching bag then. Let me warn you Saiyan, I wouldn't harbor such indignant reservations about my gender if you want to survive!" Her sweet voice chimed this as she smirked and charged. The woman feinted right and then used her left fist to jam into Goku's stomach. Startled by the ferocity of her attack, Goku couldn't react quickly enough to keep the woman from grabbing the back of his head and slamming it into her raised knee. She then sent a Ki blast into his shoulder and kicked him higher into the air.

'I have to do something!' Goku thought to himself. 'I don't want to hurt her, but if I don't act soon I'll be beaten. I have an idea.' Ascending to Super Saiyan 3, he charged downward and at the last second left an afterimage and dove over her quicker than she could follow. The after image's face was smashed by the woman whose fist went right through. Goku latched onto her back and put her in a body lock.

She struggled against his grip but couldn't break free.

"Let me go child so I can give you a proper beating!"

"Not a chance. I never liked beatings. SOLAR FLARE!" Goku yelled.

Goku got his eyes closed shut just before the blinding light overloaded his senses. The woman it appeared hadn't been so lucky as evidenced by the screeching emanating from within her as she clawed at her eyes, trying to get something to replace the vision of blinding light seared on her retinas. Letting her out of the body lock Goku chopped her on the back of the neck. Her body instantly went limp and began to fall out of the air. Goku shot forward a to catch the woman before she hit the ground but hit then air as she dematerialized like vapor. The Saiyan was forced to do a flip to stop from the speed he was flying forward. Righting himself, he looked around for any sign of her. Once again, nothing but the void could be seen.

Without warning, it seemed to shatter around him like breaking glass as he found himself standing back on top of the Legendary Mountain.

"I'm impressed Goku, you are the first to have ever beaten Eliredan and Gwenivere. I knew Saiyans were strong but I never expected that much, at least not for you to beat them both without taking a break. You are simply amazing and most definitely the strongest being from your universe."

Goku powered down, thinking that he was finished with his fighting. "I guess I'm through with all the tests then. But I thought there would be more of a challenge. Or at least you implied it that way." Goku frowned in disappointment, "I didn't even get to go Super Saiyan 4."

"Do not fear Goku, you are not finished yet, as you have yet to fight me. Fighting me is the final stage of your test. Be prepared though, for I am much stronger than either of the other two fighters you fought today. Prepare to battle, hold nothing back!"

"Alright, you asked for it. Here we go!" Goku leaned forward on the balls of his feet and ran at the Kai. Omniscient Kai simply stood solemnly as Goku charged. Seconds before Goku reached him the wind began to spiral around the Kai as he appeared to power up. The Kai sidestepped Goku's attack when the Saiyan punched forward. Then, his arms and legs seemed to multiply when the Kai brought them down upon the Saiyan's back. Not giving him time to recover, the Kai shot a Ki beam at Goku, the force of which uprooted the mountaintop as he slid across it. Goku quickly realized that this just might be one of the toughest fights of his life.

The Kai's blue energy flamed around him like a Super Saiyan's aura. The peaceful look in his eyes was gone and was now replaced by a fiery intensity unseen in all but those who love the fight and the thrill of it. With a guttural yell, the Kai charged after Goku, furthering the trench in the ground with the sheer mass of his energy.

The Saiyan used his technique earned from a lifetime of fighting to flip himself up and out of the ditch he seemed to be creating on top of the Legendary Mountain. Expecting to have gained enough time to gather his senses Goku wasn't prepared for the attack Omniscient Kai threw his way as he charged. Forced to ascend just to hold the blast back, the Saiyan's hair flashed gold and lightning surrounded him. The Kai really wasn't as weak as the rest of his counterparts had been and he was pulling out no stops. Once again Goku was forced on the defense as the Kai threw punches and kicks his way so fast they were just blurs. Goku was able to block some of the attacks just out of sheer luck and instinct, but most got through as it became painfully obvious that if he didn't go all out he would be pulverized before he even got a punch in. Goku screamed from exertion as power surged through his veins while he attempted the quickest power up he'd ever performed. His golden aura rose to new heights as his power level soared. His hair didn't begin to grow longer like it would if he was ascending to Super Saiyan 3. No, he was going a step farther.

A golden mist began to rise from Goku as he grew taller and crimson fur covered his chest. His golden hair turned black again and began to wildly grow in all directions. In a final flash of light, the awesome transformation was completed. The Saiyan smirked and opened his red eyelids to reveal a pair of yellow, catlike eyes that seemed to pierce to the Kai's soul.

"Not so confident now, are you? I think this will provide a bit more of a challenge. That is what you wanted right?" If the Kai was intimidated by the new form, he didn't show it as he shifted back into an attack stance. Saying nothing the Kai swept Goku's legs out from under him and elbowed down towards his head. Goku, not to be outdone, rolled in the air to avoid the elbow and began to hit the Kai in every possible area with Ki infused punches. For every hit Goku got in he also received damage as the Kai got in hits and every attack depleted his already hurt energy reserves. Realizing the danger of continuing his strategy he used instant transmission to get behind Omniscient Kai and kick him hard.

The Kai recovered quicker than Goku anticipated and spun around while kicking Goku in the face. The pair's fists came together in a huge shockwave that threw both of them back across the mountaintop. Goku began to charge his signature attack while the Kai charged his own sort of attack. The sky grew dark as Goku's attack charged.

"Ka-" a blue ball of energy appeared in the Saiyan's cupped hands.

"Infinite" everything grew deathly quiet as a white core of energy came forth in the Kai's outstretched hands.

"Me-" tendrils of blue light shot out from the spiraling sphere of energy in Goku's hands.

"Dimensional" the Kai kept his hands pointed outward as he spread them apart and a semicircle of pure white energy formed in front of him.

"Ha-" the ball of energy got slightly bigger and began to whine with a low intensity

The Kai said nothing as he twisted his outstretched hands inward and then outward. The attack took on the shape of a horizontal 8, (the generally accepted sign for infinity).

"Me-" Goku crouched lower in his stance and furrowed his eyebrows as he forced the last of his energy into the blue ball in his hands.

"Judgment!" The Kai yelled fiercely as the white sign extended and then converged into an intense white beam that rushed towards Goku.

"Ha!" Goku screamed as he thrust his hands forward and let the blue energy wave rush forth to meet the white one in a massive combination that seemed to defy all laws of physics. It started to look as if a beam struggle was about to begin when the attacks exploded, gouging a mile-deep crater in the mountaintop and throwing the duo backwards. The Kai stopped himself with what little energy he had remaining and waited to see what had become of his opponent. Goku was completely depleted, having fought two other battles before that one and putting the last of his energy into the attack that ultimately backfired on him. Still being carried by the shockwave he was thrown over the mountain edge like a ragdoll.

"Funny, I've survived Saiyans, tyrannical aliens, androids, pink blobs, Tuffles, and evil dragons yet I don't have the strength to save myself from hitting the ground like any normal being. And I just escaped death from Omega too. Oh well, I guess I'm just not meant to live. Goodbye." Goku smiled as he felt himself draw closer to the ground. Just before he lost consciousness he thought he saw a flash of green in the corner of his eye. Not having the energy to contemplate this the Saiyan gave up the ghost and let blissful sleep overcome him…

**Thank you all for reading my story. To show how much you like it just click the review button and tell me so! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now for more fleshing out of Vegeta's training and future plans, hehe...**

Trunks grimaced as he picked himself up from the floor of the Gravity Room. He was getting his ass handed to him by his father, and to top it off he hadn't even gone to Level 3 yet. He had been slacking off on his training lately and wanted to get back to his prime. The Z Fighters finally realized that they could never truly retire with all the threats to the universe constantly popping up. What if next time they were truly outclassed and couldn't keep up? With Goku gone to God knows where, they needed to train and be as strong as possible.

"Oof!" Trunks said, as he doubled over from the blow that had been dealt to his gut, which brought his mind back to the task at hand.

"Never let yourself get distracted during a battle or it will be the death of you!" Vegeta yelled. "You think an enemy will sit and wait for you to finish daydreaming? Fight like a true Saiyan! Live up to your heritage!"

"Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhyahhhhhhh!" Trunks yelled, with his aura exploding outward as he lunged at his father. He merely hit air while Vegeta jumped over the punch and kicked out at him. Not to be outdone by such an easily predictable maneuver, he phased out and appeared above his father. His interlocked fists slammed down at the Prince and hit the top of his head. While taking the blow in stride, Vegeta rushed back up and embedded his knee in Trunks' already-damaged gut. While Trunks was still recovering, Vegeta blasted him through the wall of the gravity room. Red lights flashed twice signaling the automatic return to normal gravity. When the Prince peered out of the hole, he saw Trunks lying unconscious in a newly-made trench in Capsule Corporation's front lawn.

"The boy should have been stronger," Vegeta said. "If he doesn't train the hard way he'll never make it. I guess I should drop him off in one of those healing tanks before I get the woman to fix my gravity chamber."

Vegeta now noticed for the first time that people were standing around, looking astonished.

'You'd think these weaklings would be used to occurrences like these by now,' Vegeta thought to himself. 'Now the woman's going to be pissed. Ah, the hell with it. I might as well use it, I'm sunk anyway. Damn woman and her rules.'

The Prince Teleported to his son, threw him over his shoulder, and disappeared to the further befuddlement of the onlookers.

'There, that should do it,' the Prince thought to himself, as he placed Trunks into the rejuvenation tank which was now full with healing fluid. 'Now, it's time to get the woman to fix the gravity chamber and my other problem.'

Vegeta decided to teleport directly to Bulma, instead of bothering to walk through the maze of Capsule Corp. Putting two fingers to his head, he searched for her ki, and he was not surprised to find her in the lab working on God knows what. The Prince disappeared and reappeared almost instantly. What he didn't account for, though, was the table slick with grease that he landed on.

"Oh shit!" the Saiyan prince said, as he comically waved his hands in the air, trying to regain his balance to no avail. He flipped backwards off the table and hit his head on a computer desk. Shaking his dazed head, the Prince stood up and looked around to make sure no one saw the small blow to his pride.

"Vegeta, is that you? Who's there?" Bulma asked, with her voice resonating from under a nearby car.

"Yes woman, it's me. Get out from under that weakling contraption," Vegeta said. "I need to talk to you about something. Well, actually two things."

Bulma rolled out from under the car with her eyebrows raised and a questioning look on her face.

"What is it Vegeta?" she asked.

"I need you to find me an abandoned planet where I can try again to ascend to Super Saiyan 4," Vegeta said. "It would need to have a moon or another planet that emits enough blutz waves to trigger the transformation. Also, I would like it to have breathable atmosphere and water so we don't have to wear an atmosphere-producing mask."

"We? I hope you don't mean me," Bulma said. "I have a company to run. I can't just leave into space at a moment's notice."

"Not you, the brat and I," Vegeta said. "You are far too fragile to be around me when I am in that state. Granted, I've already been in it once, plus I have years of experience in using my original Great Ape form, but it's still too dangerous."

"Awww, you do care! I love you too Veggie!" Bulma said, as she jumped forward and hugged Vegeta.

"Dammit Woman! Get off me!" Vegeta yelled. "I am the Prince of all Saiyans and I will not tolerate this idiotic display of affection!"

Bulma's look became one of scorn.

"Well if my affection is so idiotic, you can sleep on the couch and do without _affection,_ if you know what I mean," Bulma said.

Vegeta's eyes widened at the threat and he mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Bulma angrily asked.

"Nothing," Vegeta said. "I take it back."

"That's what I thought," Bulma said. "Now what's the other thing you needed?"

"The gravity room is damaged, along with most of our front lawn," Vegeta said, "and about 10 weaklings witnessed me blasting your son through the wall of the room," Vegeta said.

"Vegeta! Now I have to explain to the world why my husband shot light at a boy and destroyed my lawn!" Bulma exclaimed. "The paparazzi are probably swarming Capsule Corp. already!"

"Just do what I asked, woman!" Vegeta yelled. "And if the weaklings are going to pose a problem, I can take them out and resolve it completely!"

"Ughh, you can be so difficult sometimes," Bulma said. "Go away before I decide to not fix your room at all!"

Vegeta smirked and walked out of the room to find a snack.

**Review! Please!**


End file.
